tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Favot
In the mid-20s, Pedro Luis Favot, a self-taught and visionary, came to Cruz Alta. Córdoba with a true business vocation. He started his activities in a local workshop dedicated to meet the growth needs of the town, with metal carpentry, repair of machines and carriages, assembly of collection plants and manufacture of implements upon request. After a short time, he formed a partnership with Evaristo Giordani and Héctor Varesio FAVOT and CIA. that with the purpose of manufacturing silos and agricultural implements decided to build a manufacturing plant using reinforced concrete, metal structures and bridge cranes; windows and moldings of classic style gave him personality. Favot in the 30's & 40's In 1930 he inaugurated his visionary factory to which he incorporated hydraulic and pneumatic machinery to perform work in automatic form and electric welding, along with the technology used in industrialized countries such as Germany and USA. Pioneer of the concept of mass production developed advanced products with their own designs. Seventy-five years later, it is still modern because of its innovations. In the plant, novel implements were produced such as logs, tillage tools and cereal harvesters with registered trademark EL ROMANO protected by intellectual property patents that, due to their successful reception, were able to compete with imported products for their quality, efficiency and low cost. In 1948 managers of the factory and part of the personnel of the same formed the society EL ROMANO S.R.L., renting to Favot and Cia. the installations and machineries to continue with the production of agricultural implements. 60's In 1960 the Romano S.R.L. projects and builds its own industrial plant. In the original plant begins a new stage in the field of agricultural machinery by launching to the market a series of products that are marketed with the Favot brand, which for its originality, and solidity are quickly consolidated successfully. It specializes in plowing logs and subsoiler plows. Over time, the Favot brand has become a leader in the roll market, underpinned by the launch of its patented reticulated (honeycomb) model. Favot in the 80's In 1987, with the advent and massification of new cultivation systems, such as mini and / or no-tillage, it studies and concludes that one of the fundamental pillars of these techniques is the chemical control of weeds, and for this, a good rapid pulverizer and efficient is the indispensable element for the success of them. Favot in the 90's After four years of projects and tests, it arrives at the presentation, in 1991, of the Cacique 3000 pulverizing machine, protected by its corresponding patent, which revolutionized the concept of maximum application speed, due to its robustness and stability of movement. After the launching of this machine, with the collaboration of Mr. Alberto Viera, equipment for localized sugar cane for sugar mills and independent producers was developed. Another achievement is the self-guided boom, developed with the collaboration of I.N.T.A. and subsidized by the Fontar Program, which allows the application of non-specific herbicides in row crops, with excellent results found in the establishments of Aibal S.A., Lanusse, Arduino and others. In 1994 with the formation of the new company Favot S.A. the establishment is expanded and modernized by introducing high-tech machinery and production to meet the growing demand for its products that are already exported to Bolivia and Uruguay. These new projects require the expansion of the factory. Favot in the 2000's That is why in 2002 the machines and facilities of El Romano S.A. were incorporated, considerably expanding the productive capacity and unifying two undertakings that had a common origin. The growth of the firm Favot in the market of sprayers is sustained and growing to date, with the sights set on the MERCOSUR. Currently, the firm produces, among other implements, the modern Mac 3028 self-propelled sprayer, the CITA 2003 Gold Award for Technological Innovation for its exclusive angular corrector, in which managers and employees combine their best and best efforts to satisfy an increasing amount of users who, over time, trusted the Favot brand as a synonym of trajectory, prestige and quality. Since 1930, accompanying the development of agriculture, Favot implements have been and will be components of technological progress. Models Product range * Self-propelled sprayers * Trailed sprayers * Mounted sprayer See also * List of agricultural machinery External links * Favot at Pesados Argentinos Category:Favot Category:Sprayer manufacturers Category:Crop Sprayer Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1930